Crystal Chronicles
by Tsukikoshi Chii
Summary: Dosa yang dibuat orang tua ku beratus-ratus tahun lalu. Hukuman inilah yang harus kuhadapi saat ini. Aku, harus membunuh diriku sendiri... / Chapter 1: prolog


Berlari, itulah yang ku lakukan saat ini. Dosa yang dibuat orang tua ku beratus-ratus tahun lalu. Hukuman inilah yang harus kuhadapi saat ini.

"Menyerahlah IA!" Kulihat dibelakang ku **dia** masih mengejarku.

**dia** mempercepat larinya, aku pun mempercepat lariku. Bisa kurasakan dinginnya malam mulai menusuk tubuhku. Tapi aku harus tetap berlari, berlari dari **dia**. **dia** yang selama ini mengejarku

"Tch.. Dasar penakut.." Gumam**nya**

"Aku bukan penakut!" Balasku

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melawanku, IA?" Tanya**nya**

"Karena aku.."

"Karena apa?" Tanya**nya**

"Aarrgghh! Baiklah, jika kau yang memintanya." Kataku sambil menghentikan langkahku

"Mari kita lihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu sekarang, IA.." Kata**nya** sambil menyeringai

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!" Teriakku

"Ada apa IA? Kau keberatan?" Tanya**nya**

"Iya! Aku sangat keberatan!" Jawabku dengan nada tinggi

"Apakah itu benar, IA?"

"Cukup! Aku muak dengan semua ini!" ku genggam sebuah kristal berwarna _**sapphire**_ yang kugantungkan di leherku, perlahan kristal itu mulai bersinar. Cahaya biru mulai menyelimuti tubuhku

"kristal itu takkan bisa membantumu, IA.. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, tidak ada yang bisa melawan _**crimson crystal**_.. " Gumam**nya**, lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pedang berwarna merah dari tangan**nya**.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan kristal ini!" Gumamku, lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pedang di tanganku

"Ayo kita mulai pertarungannya.. IA" kata**nya** sambil menyeringai

Aku pun berlari lalu mulai menyerang**nya**, tapi dengan mudah **ia** menghindar,

"Gerakanmu lamban.." Kata**nya**, lalu **ia** menghilang. Aku pun mencari**nya**

"Aku disini, bodoh.." Kata**nya** yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku. Aku pun mengayunkan pedangku ke arah**nya**. Tapi **ia** menghilang

"Tch.. Bodoh.." Kata**nya** dari arah belakangku

"Diam kau!" Aku kembali mengayunkan pedangku, tapi lagi-lagi **ia** menghindar

"Ahahaha! Dasar bodoh!" Tiba-tiba **ia** memegang tangan kananku, lalu menusukan pisaunya ke arah mataku. Dengan cepat aku menghindar dengan menunduk, lalu ku tendang kaki**nya**, sehingga ia terjatuh. Kesempatan!

"Rasakan ini!" Aku menusuk**nya** dengan pedangku , tapi tiba-tiba **dia** menghilang

"Aku disini.." Tiba-tiba **dia** berada di depanku

Aku menusuk**nya** lagi,

"Sekarang aku disini.." Teriak **nya** dari atas pohon yang sangat tinggi. Bagaimana **dia** bisa sampai secepat itu? Aku pun berlari ke atas pohon dan langsung menyerang**nya**. Aku mengarahkan pedangku ke arah leher**nya**. Tapi, tiba-tiba **ia** menghilang dan,

"Bodoh.."

SREK!

"Arrgghhh!" **Dia** berhasil merobek perutku. Sial! Rasanya sakit sekali

"Sampai jumpa, IA.." Gumamnya. Lalu **ia** mendorongku, aku pun terjatuh dari pohon itu.

BRUKKK

Dapat kudengar suara benturan yang cukup keras, dan aku tahu itu suara tubuhku yang menghantam tanah. Kurasakan darah mulai mengalir dari pelipisku. Kulihat organ perutku keluar berhamburan. Sakit, itulah yang kurasakan pada saat ini.

"Tch.. Lemah..." **Dia** menghampiri tubuhku yang terbaring tak berdaya

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Aku memuntahkan sedikit darah, Kulihat **dia** berjalan semakin cepat ke arahku

"Selamat tinggal, Aria.."

Perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ku rasa ajalku sudah dekat.

.

.

.

"Yukari..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-kristal Chronicles-**

**Vocaloid ****Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Music, INTERNET Co. Ltd., AH-Software, 1st Place Co. Ltd., etc **

**Utau ****ⓒ Their Respectives maker**

**kristal Chronicles **** Tsukiyomi Ayaka/Tsukikoshi Chii**

**Rate T**

**Warning: typo, gaje, OOC, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tolong! Tolong!" Teriak seorang gadis bersurai _**tosca**_ yang sedang berlari di tengah larut nya malam

"Ahahaha! Kamu tak akan bisa lari gadis manis" beberapa orang pria tampak mengejar gadis itu

Gadis itu terus berlari dari kejaran pria-pria itu, sampai akhirnya,

"J-Jalannya.. B-Buntu..." Gumam gadis itu

"Hahahaha! Menyerahlah.." Kata seorang pria

"Tolong!" Gadis itu berteriak sekali lagi, berharap ada seseorang yang mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki kuda yang mendekat,

"Arrgghh! Berisik sekali!" Protes seorang berjubah ungu dari atas kuda yang ditunganginya

"Hoy! Kau bocah berjubah ungu disana! Jika kau tidak ingin mati, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" Teriak seorang pria

"...Bocah? Kurasa kau salah menilaiku.." Gumam si jubah ungu sambil menuruni kudanya

"Diam kau bocah!" Teriak seorang pria

"Jangan meremehkanku.." Gumam si jubah ungu, lalu ia membuka jubahnya. Tampaklah surai ungunya yang indah tertiup angin.

"Seorang gadis? Ahahahaha! Kita dapat 2 mangsa hari ini!" Ejek seorang pria sambil menyeringai

"Lihat kudanya, sepertinya lumayan kalau dijual!" Teriak pria yang lain

"Diam kau!" Gadis bersurai ungu itu berteriak, lalu munculah sebuah pedang berwarna _**violet**_ dari tangannya

"Di-Dia! _**C-Crystal Holder**_!" Teriak seorang pria

"Aku... Akan mengirimmu ke neraka.." Gumam gadis itu sambil menyeringai

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

Aya: yosh! Aya balik dengan fic baru! Tadinya aya mau bikin genre nya mystery tapi malah jadi supernatural... *swt* tapi gapapalah! Yang penting Hepi! #ditendang arigatou buat yang udah baca.. Gomen pendek, masih prolog.. Sekian kata-kata dari aya.. Paipai! XD

.

.

.

Mind to review?

.

.

.


End file.
